Falco's tailfeathers
by RichaCo
Summary: Contains spanking. A story of Falco's youth before starfox... when he was merely a delinquent searching for his next thrill... and Katt decided to help him out, in her own special way of course.


_**Falco's Tailfeathers**_

Falco kicked his motorcycle angrily. "Damn piece of junk!" he cursed, turning away and massagin the bruise that had formed from his kicking it. He grumbled a little and shrugged, walking out of the old abandoned garage where he had stored most of his belongings. Having nothing but a crude motorcycle gang all his life, he had left home long ago... or more like had a motorcycle gang. He had recently left due to... leadership issues. He walked out into the cold night air, shivering a little. Leather might have been cool to wear, but it was damn hot in the sun and damn cold at night. He walked along the streets slowly, since his motorcycle was so crappy.

He stopped when he saw Katt walking down the road. He grinned. She was a good friend and damn hot too. He walked over to her, casually, as they always greeted each other, but tonight she seemed far more serious than normal. "Hey there Katt... what's going on?" he asked, smiling a little.

Katt offerend him a friendly smile, but sighed. "Well, I just finished watching the news... apparently, a rogue motorcyclist drove through a mall, destroying several displays of clothing and jewelry. He was described as an avian, blue feathered, if I remember... wearing all leather."

Falco shrugged. "Hey, I ain't wearing all leather..." He smirked and Katt just groaned. "Oh come on, it was just a joke."

Katt sighed. "A joke that could have gotten you thrown in jail, or worse, killed."

Falco held up his hands in defense. "So what? I plan on living fast and dying young anyway. Besides, that place was the pits anyway."

Katt made a face. "Hey, I shop there!"

Falco nodded. "I know."

Katt's face flushed a little bit. "You are the worst, Falco!"

Falco shrugged. "No denying that." He set a hand on her should. "Sorry if you're a bit disappointed Katt, but it was damn fun!" He grinned.

Katt glared at him. "There is nothing funny about what you did, Falco! You're letting your life fall apart around you! It's time you got serious about what you were doing, get a job, and went straight!"

Falco looked at her like she was crazy. Out of all the people out there in the world, he would have thought that Katt of all people would understand how he felt about society and its rules. "Katt, we've been over this. I walk along life my own way, and there is no way I'm gonna become another cog in society's machine. I love my life the way it is now."

Katt rolled her eyes. "Live fast and die young, huh?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Falco shrugged. "If that's what it takes, then yes."

Katt frowned. "Look, why not go straight, Falco? All you have left is that piece of shit of a bike, you have no friends... and you're a really good pilot behind the wheel of anything! Join the acadamy, they need people like you!"

Falco frowned. "People who can belch on command?" he asked jokingly.

Katt groaned. "Damn it, Falco... I mean people with your piloting skills! You could be great, you could help someone else out beside yourself for once!"

Falso sighed and placed a firm hand on Katt's shoulder. "Listen, Katt... I respect you and I care about you and I would normally do anything you say, but this is one thing that is too far out there. You know that rules don't suit me."

Katt nodded and placed a hand on top of his. "I... I know, but you could at least try it, Falco. I don't want to see you go back to jail!" She leaned in and hugged him tightly.

Falco returned the hug. "I won't... I promise you, okay?"

Katt looked up at him. "I wish I could believe that, but with the way you act, I seriously doubt you can keep that promise."

Falco grinned. "Have I ever broken a promise before?" he asked.

Katt nodded. "Yes, you have." She rubbed his head feathers. "Why won't you just go to the acadamy? I'm signing up too, we could go there together and help each other out!"

Falco grunted and pulled away from her. "Katt, just drop it, alright? I am not, I repeat, NOT going to join the acadamy and I will not change the way I live now. I like me the way I am."

Katt shook her head. "But you don't care about what others feel about you?"

Falco chuckled. "What others?"

Katt looked hurt. "What about me?"

Falco sighed. "Katt, I'm sorry... I guess I'm not that man you want." He turned and started to walk away.

Katt frowned. "But I want you to be the man I want... Falco... fine, how about you come over to my house later?" she asked.

Falco stopped walking and looked back at her. "You serious? What about your folks?"

Katt smiled. "Out on vacation for a while. Come on, please? I've got something special I want to... do to you..." she smiled.

Falco's feathers rippled. "Oh? What is this something special?"

Katt giggled and turned around. "you'll have to show up if you want to see!" she said. She walked away before he could press her further. She had to go home and get ready for this 'something special.' "Drop by at around eight thirty!" she called.

Falco grinned. "Damn, she's a flighty one... first she's telling me to completely change my image and now she wants to fuck me... hehe, I am one lucky avian!" He ran back inside the old warehouse to get himself a little more presentable... this pretty much meant getting some clean pants.

Katt was sitting on the bed, taking a few deep breaths. What had she been thinking when she invited Falco over? She had just been struck with a totally irrational idea, but now there was very little she could do about it. She decided that she had to go through with it, for Falco's sake as much as her own. He needed to clean up his act or it would kill him in the next stunt he tried, she just knew it... it was that strange preminition feeling she sometimes got when bad things were going to happen.

She stood up and adjusted the tight, semi-revealing black dress she had chosen to wear for this particular occasion. No doubt Falco would show up in that odd leather get-up of his... she had to admit, it made him look quick nice when he was on his bike... no, mustn't think about how much of a hottie he is right now! Focus, Katt, focus!

Her ears twitched as she heard someone knocking at the door and smiled a little bit. There he was now. She moved down the stairs and headed to the door quickly, smiling as she looked out the window. Just like she had guessed, he was wearing that leather getup of his again... Images of him on his bike fluttered past her and she blushed again, trying to get herself back in tune with what she was doing.

She opened the door and there he stood, smirking and leaning against the side of the doorway. "Hey, babe... I missed you."

Katt laughed a little. "I'll bet!" she took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. "I see you didn't bother to change your clothes."

Falco smirked and pointed to his pants. "Different leather... nice dress by the way."

Katt smiled and ran a hand over the dress. "You think so?" she asked.

Falco nodded. "Makes you look sexier than usual."

Katt giggled. "You are such a flatterer, Falco!" She sighed and smiled at him. "Are you hungry? I have plenty of food in the fridge if you'd like."

Falco shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine... now, what about this special something you promised me."

Katt laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, aren't we the eager one tonight?" she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. "Alright then, you'll find out once we get to my room..."

Falco smiled at her and started to walk up the stairs. "You coming?"

Katt giggled. "I have to grab something first... be right with you."

Falco grinned at her and nodded, blowing her a quick kiss before moving up towards the door that lead to her bedroom. He'd been in there a couple times already, but she had never been willing to give him 'something special' before. He walked in and sat down on the fluffy bed he had spent a few nights in... she had always been wonderfully kind to him... it made him sigh with the memory.

Katt walked into the bathroom and picked up her hard, wooden, varnished hairbrush. She blushed as she thought of what she was about to use it for. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror and put on her sternest look, shaking her head. "I'm a dumbass... but i guess there isn't any stoping now, is there?" she asked herself, taking the hairbrush and moving towards the stairs, her bare feet making absolutely no noise as she moved up the short staircase. She stopped at the door that lead to her room and thought for a moment... how best to handle this? She'd never done this before, that much was obvious, but she'd never had to suffer through it. After a little bit of debating with herself, she decided that it would be best if she just winged it.

She opened the door and closed it quickly behind her, fastening the lock... just in case. She was quick enough so that Falco didn't see her do it. She turned back to him, smiling, keeping her hands and the hairbrush behind her back. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said happily. She walked up to him and sat next to him, smiling.

Falco smiled at her. "So? What did you need to grab?" he asked, not seeing the hairbrush.

Katt shrugged. "Never mind that... you know, Falco... your life has been one great big roller coaster, I know... but don't you think it's time to end the ride?"

Falco looked at her strangely. "What?" he asked, not getting the metaphor.

Katt sighed. She should have just kept it simple. "Falco, you need to settle down your life and get your priorities straight and do something with yourself!"

Falco groaned loudly. "This again, Katt? When will you get it that I'm not gonna do anything differently! I like how things are now!"

Katt glared at him. "How things are now, huh? You love doing these crazy stunts that could get you killed, thrown in jail, beaten up? You like making me worry about you every waking moment of my life? You like just coasting through life with nothing to your name?"

Falco frowned at her outburst. "Is it your time of the month or something?" he asked sarcastically.

That sent Katt over the edge. She had planned on giving him one last chance, but after that comment, he'd just blown his chances. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him as hard as she could, pulling him right over her lap. "That does it!" she shouted, pinning him down before he could escape.

Falco gasped and struggled a little bit. "What the hell, Katt?! What do you think you're doing?!" he asked. It was then that he noticed the large wooden hairbrush she had hidden from him. His body stiffened for a moment. "Katt, you aren't seriously..."

Katt nodded, smiling. "Yep, that's right Falco... this is the something special I promised you. You're getting a good, hard spanking."

Falco started to struggle, trying to claw his way away from the crazy bitch that was holding him over her lap. "You have got to be kidding, Katt!"

Katt smiled and grasped the waist of his leather pants, flipping the bottom of his jacket out of the way. She pulled down his pants and underwear. "I never kid." she told him, grasping the hairbrush. "Sorry, Falco, but if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to this!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! The hits were fast and hard, alternating from one cheek to the other effortlessly and seamlessly. It wasn't bad for her first time.

Falco gasped and squirmed as it started. He had never imagined that Katt would do something like this! He lasted through the first wave of spanks with nothing but a few grunts and gasps, but then the sting started to escalate. "Why are you doing this, Katt?" he asked, hoping to get her to stop... it was actually starting to hurt!

Katt stopped and looked down at him. "Why? Because I care about you, you idiot! I don't SMACK want you SMACK to throw SMACK your life SMACK away SMACK anymore!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Falco's gasps were now accompanied by small moans and whimpers of pain. He reached back, attempting to cover his tender backside before she could do any more damage to it.

Katt saw his hands reach for his bare bottom and she reacted quick enough to put a karate master to shame. She grabbed both of his arms and pinned them to his back before he could do anything about it and continued the spanking with renewed vigor. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "That's going to cost you, Falco!" she told him. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Falco started to let out little whimpers as he was spanked. "Katt... stop it... this isn't funny anymore! OUCH!" He wiggled and squirmed, attempting to get his hands free from her grip. It was like an iron vice! "Ouch! I'm sorry! OW! Leggo! I-I'll go straight, I p-promise!" he shouted.

Katt sighed. "I wish I could truly believe that, Falco... and even if I did, we're far from through here... this is not only for what you won't do, it's also for what you have done!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! Even through his blue feathers, it was clear to see just how red his behind was getting. She looked down at him. He still was not ready to be forgiven yet, she decided, and went back to the spanking. SMACK SMACK SMACK! "This is SMACK for every SMACK hair-brained SMACK dumb ass SMACK stunt you SMACK have ever SMACK attempted!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Tears started to well up in Falco's eyes. "Katt! Stoppit! OW Ow ow! I'm sorry for it all! OUCH! I'll stop, I promise! YEOW!" He sobbed a little bit, a few tears falling from his eyes, his legs kicking out and his body lurching at every slap now. "Please... I'll be good..."

Katt smiled down at him and gave him three more nice hard slaps on each cheek before setting the hairbrush down on her bed. "Alright, we're done." She helped him up and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry that I had to do that, Falco, but I... I was just at a loss for anything else, and... and..." she was scared that now he would hate her.

Falco dried his tears and hiccuped a few times. "No... no, I am sorry Katt... I was the one who forced you to do it.. I'd hate to admit it, but I did deserve it... and I want to thank you for it."

Katt blushed. "R-really?"

Falco nodded and smiled, hugging her tightly. "Yes. I guess... well, I just needed that to wake me up after all this time. I knew my life was circling the drain, but I wasn't willing to really accept it... I guess I just need a few good swats to help me out. Thanks Katt..."

Katt smiled at him. "You're welcome... um, you plan on pulling up your pants any time soon?" she asked.

Now it was falco's turn to blush. He slowly bent down, wincing a little bit as the skin on his arse was stretched by the action, and pulled up his pants, wincing again as they traveled over the tender flesh. "So, Katt... when are we going to sign up for the Acadamy, exactly?" he asked with a small smirk.

Katt gasped. "Falco, you mean that... that you'll..."

Falco nodded. "All I want now is to clean up my act... but I ain't gonna do it without you there with me, Katt."

Katt hugged him close again. "I'll always be there for you, Falco... I promise."

Falco smiled. "I hope so, Katt... I hope so..."

**THE END**


End file.
